


Cornerstone

by WhatATemporaryFeeling



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Cornerstone, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatATemporaryFeeling/pseuds/WhatATemporaryFeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me where's your hiding place<br/>I'm worried I'll forget your face<br/>And I've asked everyone<br/>I'm beginning to think I imagined you all along."</p><p>Remus' letter to Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornerstone

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wolfstar fanfiction and the band Arctic Monkeys, so I decided to create my own mini story. This is my own interpretation of the song Cornerstone which I very much recommend a quick listen.  
> Desclaimers: I do NOT own anything that deals with Harry Potter or the song Cornerstone. All rights reserved to JK Rowling and Arctic Monkeys, respectively.

Sirius,

It had been six months since you had left. Not only had I lost a significant amount of weight during that half year but I had also neglected the sun. I only went out to buy essentials and go to work. My friends understood that I needed space and time to heal. But they couldn’t bear to watch me wither away. They had a sense of responsibility to take care of me and cheer me up. I had promised them to go out more, feeling that I owed them at least that.

Which is why I was out on a Saturday night. To be completely honest The Battleship wasn’t the best pub in town and didn't have many people inside, but it had alcohol and that was sufficient enough for me. Three pints had gone through my system as I sat there. The sound of slurred laughter and cups clattering together kept me company. I looked up and at that moment I thought I saw you alone, but it was only a look alike. He was nothing but a vision trick. The warning lights went off in my head. I stood up and slowly walked to the other side of the bar, to him. As I neared, I realized he was close, close enough to be your ghost. But as he turned to look at me all my chances turned to toast when I asked him if I could call him your name. The night ended with a hazy walk home.

The following weekend I went to a pub a few miles from home, The Rusty Hook. Three more pints were purchased and the talkative bartender was getting the hint that it was a one sided conversation. Soon enough, he left. Once again, I thought I saw you huddled up in a wicker chair. I wandered over for a closer look and kissed whoever was sitting there. He was close, you know. And he held me very tightly. Until I looked into his eyes and asked awfully politely, “Please. Could I call you his name ?” That night ended by hopping into the backseat of a cab by myself. It was quiet unlike the bar. I elongated my lift home, only because I smelt your scent in the seat belt. I let him go the long way around and I kept my shortcuts to myself. I wanted to savor the moment.

The next Saturday came around much faster than before. My friends were glad to hear that I was finally going out again and recommended me a pub farther away than the last one. It was The Parrot's Beak and it was one of those pubs that always seemed busy. Manchester United was playing on the telly against a less known team. This time cheering and grunts of frustration were my friends. Feeling a bit more bold than usual, I had four pints this time. I instantly regret it because I thought I saw you all over again. He was having a cheeky cigarette, I guess he was messing with the smoke alarm. But he had a broken arm and it was close, so close that the walls were wet. I didn’t realize that I had already asked my question, but it was too loud for me to hear him speak. He wrote his answer out in Letraset, “No, you can’t call me his name.” That night ended with another elongated ride home and maybe it’s the booze, but seat belts love your scent.

And when I got home, I realized that I had to face my demons all over again. Now love, it’s been months and I need you to tell me where’s your hiding place. Tell me where you are cause I’m worried I’ll forget your face. And I’ve asked everyone you know. I’m beginning to think I imagined you all along.

Finally, on the fourth weekend I saw your brother in The Cornerstone. This pub is hours away and it’s not the kindest one around and it doesn’t have the best reputation. He was on the phone to the middle man and I saw that he was on his own. I had not had a single drop of alcohol and I thought he might understand. He was close, well you couldn’t get much closer. With a smirk, Regulus listened to my burning question. He said, “I’m really not supposed to but yes, you can call me anything you want.”

Love,

Remus 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has their own right to interpret the song/story their own way.  
> But here are some of my clarifications for my story.
> 
> For the first three weeks, Remus can't move on. He doesn't really see Sirius' face in all of those men, its just the alcohol and the broken heart that makes him see things that aren't really there. When he asks them "Can I call you his name." its not meant to seem in the literal way, he's just making it seem that way. The question really means that he wants to pretend that they are Sirius, but Remus knows that they won't say yes because no one wants to be called/be someone they are not. After these three pubs he feels like he's going insane, thats why he starts to believe that he imagined Sirius all along.  
> The Cornerstone is one of those bars that deals with drugs and it's also very different from the rest of the pubs, thats why its not named after something that relates to pirates.  
> When Regulus is on the phone with the "middle man" it means he's talking to his pimp.  
> And finally, the reason Regulus says yes is because he knows that Sirius won't come back. He feels very sympathetic towards Remus.


End file.
